


Date Night

by AdmiralStarNight



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ready, but she was afraid. She was a Captain, a Countess and Steadholder. </p>
<p>And she knew nothing about what both of them wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my depiction of at least part of Honor's very first real sexual contact with Paul. I hope I did it some justice.

“What a lovely meal Paul! I enjoyed every minute of it.” Honor said with a smile, before reaching out to take a sip of her beer. “The company wasn’t bad either.” 

Paul Tankersley quirked an eyebrow at her as he sat back and Nimitz bleeked a laugh at both of them. Paul shot a mock glare at the treecat and the ‘cat simply flipped his tail and began to groom his whiskers. 

“Now most of the time I would say the same… but this… this creature here always seems to have something to say.” Paul said with a mock condescending tone.

“Now Nimitz is brighter than a lot of people I know. You better watch it Captain Tankersley, he could replace you in your job.” Honor warned with a grin and Paul grinned back. 

“Touché, however I doubt his fluffiness over there is going to like all the paperwork we have to do.” Paul returned a warm smile. “Shall we retire to my cabin?”

Honor nodded, covering up a blush with another sip of her beer before standing and walking into his cabin, Nimitz close behind. She could feel Paul’s emotions like smoke in the air. She was nervous and she was trying to hide it. As she stood there in his room, Nimitz pausing to sit on the deck and tilt his head at her before turning his attention to Paul as he walked in. 

Paul walked over, knelt down in front of the treecat and caressed the ‘cat’s ears. “Now Nimitz.” He said gently, “Us humans made bedroom doors to assure privacy, okay?” He didn’t look up at Honor and she swallowed nervously.   
Nimitz took a long second to look into Paul’s eyes before he stood up and opened the hatch and walked calmly out, the hatch sliding shut behind him. 

Paul stood with a smile as he turned to Honor, walking over and kissing her. She felt herself stiffen as though against a bullet as she felt his hand wrap around her in a loving embrace. After a few moments his hand found the releases for her uniform and began to work on them as she did his. Honor could hear his breathing getting a bit deeper in excitement. But he was not rushing. He was savoring every minute of it. He’d taken off her tunic and shirt and squeezed her breasts lovingly.

She fumbled nervously with his trousers, her face feeling warm with embarrassment as she felt his arousal for her. She had just started to pull his trousers down when she froze, suddenly struck with a bit of panic. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted it but what was she supposed to do? 

“Honor?” 

She looked up at Paul, who wore a concerned look on his face. He reached down and gently caressed her cheek with his right hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I… nothing.” She said as she tried to get back to undressing him. Paul reached down and gently removed her hands from him.

“Honor. You look scared… Is everything alright?” He said gently. She sighed and looked up at him. 

“I just…." She squirmed, uncomfortable with what she was about to say, "I don’t know what to do!” She admitted in a rush, feeling the right side of her face turn red. She looked back down, afraid to find judgement on his face. She was 45 t-years old and she didn’t know what to do? Ridiculous. 

Instead she felt a hand lift her chin up and then Paul drew her totally up into a warm embrace, kissing her deeply, softly. 

“Oh Honor. Do not worry. You will learn, I can teach you. Just like you taught me those new moves in sparring. I can teach you here.” He traced a finger down her ribs causing her to squirm a little. “But if at any point Honor… any point at all, you feel uncomfortable, in pain, or fearful… just tell me to stop.” He paused for a moment to think. “Do you want Nimitz back in here?” 

“No, he probably wouldn’t be interested anyways.” She said and Paul chuckled. 

“Now… let’s get these pesky garments out of the way.” Paul said, pushing Honor gently back onto his bed. “Hips up please.” Honor complied and Paul quickly disposed of the offending garments, leaving Honor naked. He took a moment to sit back and strip himself down to nothing, so they were on even ground. He crawled back up the bed to plant a kiss on her lips. “You look lovely Honor.” He said quietly, kissing her neck, then her shoulder, running a finger lightly around her nipples and she giggled. Paul smiled at her laughter as he inched closer to her.

Honor propped herself up on her elbows as Paul readjusted himself. One of his hands was currently occupied, wrapped around himself and she blushed again. “May I?” 

Paul sat up and then nodded. Leaning back to allow her explore him. He was already fully hard, and Honor felt both embarrassed and a bit pleased that she was the source of that. She reached out with a hand. “Gently my love.” He said as she felt her hand wrap around him. 

And she was gentle as she stroked him. Given her strength she kept her grip soft. She ran her thumb over the slit in his head and his breathing stopped for a moment “Ohhhh Honor.” He said, pulling gently away. “You… are perfect, lets save that for later. Let me help you.” He said with a smile, pushing her back down on the bed. 

He began to kiss down her body, gently kissing her nipples and squeezing her breasts as he went. He continued down until he reached her navel. He paused, a hand gently resting on her leg and he looked back up for permission. She nodded and he gently spread her legs and settled between them. His fingers traced down for a moment and then her spread her lips gently. 

From her vantage point she couldn’t see much, but she moaned softly, pressing her head back into the pillows as she felt his tongue exploring her. It felt amazing. She was enjoying it so much she made a sound of disappointment when she felt him leave only to arch her back a little as he pressed a finger inside her, curling into that sweet spot which made she squirm. He pressed another finger slowly into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb, working an even louder moan out of her.   
He pulled his hand away and wiped it on an out-of-the-way part of the sheet, positioning himself over her and he gave her another kiss. “Do you still want me my love?” He teased. 

“Yes Paul I do.” She purred and he gently pushed himself into her until his body pressed against her. He reached up to caress a breast, making sure she was okay before he began to move. 

And oh was he talented. Honor moaned as thrust himself into her, the way and the speed making it so amazing and loving she couldn’t help but call his name. She never thought this would happen… but here it was. She didn’t take long to reach her peak under his love, and he smiled. He seemed to slow for a moment before she dragged him closer and kissed him deeply, not wanting him to stop until he had enjoyed his pleasure too.  
Soon his thrusts grew a bit more powerful, his breathing harder. “Honor…” He moaned as he thrust deep into her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her hard on the lips. 

That kiss seemed to stretch to eternity. Finally Paul pulled away breathing hard, looking down at her with eyes that glowed with the passion they had just shared. “Honor I…”  
“It was perfect Paul.” She said, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “It was amazing.” 

He smiled at her and after a few minutes got up, inviting her to the shower which she gratefully took. 

When she exited he entered and few minutes later they were lying in bed together, Paul’s arms wrapped around her. 

Honor yawned and pressed herself closer to her lover. “I love you Paul.”

“I love you too Honor.”


End file.
